The One Where Puck Shouldn't Plan
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Puck has a plan to propose. Only he realizes at the end that the best thing about him and Blaine were that they didn't plan. Plaine.


The One Where Puck Shouldn't Plan

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I am not a member of 'N Sync, or a creator of Glee. So, basically, I own nothing.

Summary: Puck has a plan to propose. Only he realizes at the end that the best thing about him and Blaine were that they didn't plan.

**I have a prompt for Plaine :) : Puck decides to propose to Blaine using an Nsync song, pretty lights, a romantic dinner, aka the works but it doesn't go EXACTLY as planned. :D**

* * *

_In your eyes I feel your fire burn  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
Even if it takes forever  
With you by my side i can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together..._

* * *

He had everything planned.

He even made Kurt and Quinn help plan it. And that was saying something because Puck only went to those two for help when things got serious. He sat back in the his seat in the cab, used to be jostled around on the busy New York streets by now. Night was falling and he nervously tapped his fingers along the outline of the ring box in his jacket pocket. The lights of the city bared down on Puck from all sides and he couldn't help feeling a bit at awe, just like he got the first time he had ever stepped foot in the crowded space.

Only things felt so much bigger than him right now with the ring in his pocket, the dinner reservation clutched in his hand, and the 'N Sync song floating in his head uselessly. What better way was there for someone like Noah Puckerman – rising star of Youtube and college – to propose to the one person who stuck by him through everything? He could only hope that Blaine would appreciate his attempt at romance.

Puck heaved a deep breath, climbing out of the cab and handing the driver a twenty, bidding him goodbye and practically running up the stairs to their flat, sticking his key in the door and rushing to change out of his work outfit and into the suit he had – Kurt had – picked out for him. He checked his hair in the mirror quickly, grabbing his house keys and rushing out the door, locking it behind him as he went. He stuck his hands in his pockets, letting the cool New York night air rush over him, closing his eyes for a moment and steeling his nerves, turning to the imposing building that housed Blaine's boring, mundane job.

And, thankfully, Puck didn't have to go inside (Blaine's boss hated him) and, instead, Blaine was coming out towards him, a small frown on his face that melted away the moment his eyes landed on Puck. "What's going on? Why are you here? Dressed like this?" Blaine blinked at him in confusion, a bemused smile on his face.

Puck smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners as he leaned close, his arm going around Blaine's waist by instinct and pulling him closer, their lips pressing together. It would have been a normal kiss, had Puck not suddenly been steeled with nerves because _holy shit he was going to propose tonight_ and did what he tended to do when he was nervous and deepened the kiss. Blaine floundered for a moment, his arms finally finding their resting spot on top of Puck's shoulders and his head tilting a bit to the side before he pulled away with a sigh.

Puck couldn't help staring at the breathless smile Blaine sent him, shoving away from him – but not all the way, their hands connecting smoothly – and laughing a bit. "What's got you all nervous?"

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Puck never should have done this. Maybe Blaine knew him too well and they wouldn't work because they had no secrets between one another... He shook his head sternly, the thoughts flying out of his mind with the wind. All of the relationships that Puck had seen had failed because they weren't honest with one another. And Puck wanted to be honest with Blaine. About everything.

"Come on." Puck nodded his head in the opposite direction of their flat, tugging on Blaine's hand when he tried to walk the familiar root home.

"But home's that way-" Blaine started, confusion evident in his voice, his hazel eyes trained on Puck's determined form racked with nerves before nodding slowly and muttering a nearly silent 'okay' and falling into step behind his partner of four years. Four years. That had been a long time. A really long time. Puck couldn't believe that Blaine had put up with him for that long. "What's going on, Noh?"

"How was work?" Puck diverted since he knew that if Blaine so much as looked at him with concerned curiosity one more time he was going to crack.

Blaine sent him a look – one that Puck knew all too well telling him that Blaine wasn't against getting down and dirty to figure out what he was hiding from him – and slowly picked up his narrative about work. About how the editor had forgotten all about their dead lines. About how his boss had given him a lecture when he saw the picture that Cooper had taken of them - when they had spent the summer down in Ohio meeting up with their old friends and things had gotten a bit ridiculous and they had ended up with hangovers from hell – and said that it was against company policy to have anything personal on their desk. About how Kurt had nearly lost it when the paper rushed up his deadline for three the next day when he had originally had until five the next week.

It was full of enough mundane moments that Puck found his mind wandering and his neck starting to sweat the way it always did when he was nervous.

He swallowed and bit at his lip, tapping his fingers against the ring in his pocket as Blaine pulled them to an abrupt stop. "What's going on, Noah? And don't change the subject again." Puck looked down, his cheeks flaring for a moment. "I just spent about half an hour rambling about work and you didn't say or do anything when I told you that Jack and I had made out on the bosses desk while he watched." Puck looked up at him in surprise, disgust clearly written on his face at the thought of Blaine doing anything with the 'out of high school' son of the editor of the paper.

Blaine smiled at him a bit evilly, his head tilting to the side.

And Puck couldn't keep it in anymore. It was too soon. But he didn't care. He grabbed both of Blaine's hands sinking down to the ground in the middle of a busy sidewalk of New York City, forty five minutes away from their flat, and pulling the ring out of his pocket. Blaine stared at him, shaking his head slowly, disbelief written clearly over his face. "No." He whispered and okay. Okay.

Least he had made it quick and simple and painless. Puck moved to stand up from his position on the ground before Blaine pushed him back down, panic on his face. "Oh God no. Not no to that, just- just no to the situ-just I'm sorry. I'll let you do your thing now."

Puck looked up at him in wonder before a smile started creeping up his face, a small chuckle raising in his throat and a fond look on his face. "I had a whole speech prepared but I forgot it when you said no."

Blaine let out a choked laugh, a few tears shinning in his eyes. "It's fine."

"So I'm just going to come out and say that you're the love of my life and I don't want to ever lose you because that would really suck, you know?" Blaine nodded a bit, his lips pressed together to hide a brilliant smile, his eyes wide in wonder. People were starting to stare, some of them in adoring ways, others in aggravation because they were doing this on a _sidewalk_ for crying out loud. "Blaine Anderson will you do me a favor and marry me? Please?"

"Only you could make something so serious into something so mundane as a favor." Blaine teased, tears locked behind his eyes and his hand tugging Puck up into a standing position and was that a yes or a no? "Yes." Blaine smiled at him, wide eyed and beaming, his eyes sparkling and Puck felt triumph and accomplishment and pure, unadulterated happiness pool through his veins as he surged forward and grabbed Blaine around his waist. Their lips locked together and Puck nearly dropped the ring as he pulled Blaine's feet off the ground for a moment before placing them back on top of the concrete and taking the ring out of the velvet box. It had been his great grandmother's ring, and then his grandmother's ring, and then his mother's ring when she was still married to his father. Every relationship that had used this ring had ended sooner than expected but Puck didn't believe that that would ever happen with him and Blaine.

They were literally too in love for anything like that to happen.

And Kurt and Quinn would probably kick both their asses if it did.

* * *

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me._

* * *

**A:N -** Yeeeeeah. How'd that go? Any prompts? Leave 'em on tumblr or reviews! Or PMs.


End file.
